Nívea
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Nívea...tu piel es nívea. Advertencia: Yaoi/Lemon. Pareja: Kid/Law. *One-short*


**Sumari:** Nívea…su piel es nívea.

 **Diclaimer:** los personajes de one piece no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencia:** OCC y lemmon. Esta historia es Yaoi…kidxlaw

Nívea

Su grande mano se deslizaban por sus piernas, los besos y mordiscos eran dolorosos pero a la vez placenteros. El rose de sus oscuros labios contra su piel morena, sus profundos ojos ámbares junto con una llamativa cabellera roja.

 _Nívea…su piel es nívea._

Todo en él te trae amargos recuerdos. La ciudad en la que creciste era de un blanco puro, casi como su piel, las llamas que alguna vez resplandecieron en el reflejo de los charcos de sangre son iguales a sus ojos y alborotados cabellos. Sus grandes y ásperas manos son frías, sus labios pintados son como los de aquel hombre que alguna vez admiraste. Si, nívea es la palabra que mejor lo describe.

Un escalofrió recorre por toda tu espalda al sentir como su lengua recorre toda tu hombría, para finalmente engullirlo por completo. Su lengua y labios se mueven con brusquedad, y te gusta.

 _Nívea, no solo como el color de su piel...sino también por lo fría._

Aun puedes recordar lo frio que se sentía tu cuerpo, el cómo tu única fuente de calor recorría por tus entumecidas mejillas, ya sea por el frio o el llanto que no parecía acabar. Pero con él, es diferente…

Tus manos se aferran con desesperación a sus algo largos cabellos. Quieres detenerlo, sabes que estás en tu límite y no quieres acabar así; primero muerto, y como si te leyera el pensamiento sus labios abandonan tú ya adolorida hombría.

 _Nívea, su piel es nívea…pero las cicatrices dañan aquella hermosa capa de blanco._

Lo detestas. El que alguien que no fueras tu hubiera marcado aquella piel, el que alguien te hubiera robado una parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios fueron devorados y al separarlos una lengua se introdujo dentro de su boca. Al sentir el extraño sabor frunciste el ceño pero al mismo tiempo un dulce escalofrió recorrió todo tu cuerpo.

 _Y aquel lienzo en blanco empiezo a llenarse de marcas._

Te aferras con desesperación a su espalda para profundizar el beso, clavando tus uñas en su ancha espalda. La mezcla de salva hizo un ruido de chapoteo, y agarrando tus hombros bruscamente arremetió en tu interior.

 _Si, él es frio…_

Podías sentir como la abrumadora sensación de tenerlo en tu interior te llevaba al límite. Tu interior convulsiona cuando él se mueve, te estremeces, el dolor está gravado en cada fibra de tu cuerpo, pero el placer lo supera, y cuando mueve sus caderas sueltas suspiros complacido por la nueva sensación. Se inclinó hacia atrás y una de sus trasparentes gotas de sudor cae en tu pecho, la sensación es fría. Te sacude violentamente, penetrándote profundamente, pero no toca aquel punto que te vuelve loco. _El muy hijo de puta lo hace a propósito._

 _La sensación de estar protegido, el detener un buen sueño. Todo aquello lo encuentras en ese frio y reconfortante cuerpo._

Mueves tu caderas en busca de aquel estimulo que tanto deseas. La frustración empieza a invadirte, intentas hacer los movimientos más frenéticos pero no puedes; levantas la vista y con lo único que te encuentras es con una sonrisa torcida.

 _Nívea, al igual que el suelo en días nevados…pero aquel suelo de blanco puro ya ha sido manchado de carmín. Es un color que reconoces a la perfección._

Quieres matarlo. Y con una mirada de reproche clavas tus uñas en su brazo, causando un pequeño corte el cual no tarda en sangrar. Una pequeña y satisfactoria sonrisa decora tu rostro, pero no duro mucho; encajándose en tu interior, golpea con fuerza aquel punto que estaba evitando a propósito. Arqueaste tu espalda al mismo tiempo que soltabas un grito del más puro placer, y esta vez el que sonreía era el contrario.

 _Odias el frio, pero con él, simplemente es diferente._

El incrementa la velocidad. Era violento, pero de alguna forma también gentil...Le agarras firmemente por el cuello, respiras con dificultad pero eso no es impedimento para que él te bese. No detuvo sus movimientos rítmicos mientras devoraba sus labios, y el calor en su cuerpo aumento. Pero como había dicho, él era frio.

 _\- Trafalgar…_

 _Esa voz grave, rebosante de dulzura, era cruel._

Ese simple susurro hizo temblar todo tu cuerpo, pero sabes que no es suficiente. Quieres escuchar tu nombre de sus labios, no tu apellido.

En un momento, penetro en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo, haciendo que el calor te conmocionara. Tu cuerpo reacción a la nueva embestida apretando con mayor fuerza, urgiendo a que el otro también alcanzara el clímax, no tardaste mucho en sentir que tu interior era llenado con algo cálido. Intentas recuperar el oxígeno perdido mientras lo más profundo de tu ser se retuerce por el violento espasmo.

 _Nívea, esa simple palabra, tiene tantos significados para ti que no sabes que es lo que realmente representa…_

 _No, sabes perfectamente su significado. Pero nunca se lo dirás._

 _Nívea, Eustass-ya…tu piel es nívea._


End file.
